Fatal Fate
by BrokenAria
Summary: AU. Fionna is a normal girl with weak knees, asthma and a boring life... but in her dreams she's special, an awesome warrior that fights for a gorgeous prince. But when she starts to wake up with scrapes and bruises she questions if this "Dream World" is really what it seems.
1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:** Recently I got into watching Adventure Time, and I found that I absolutely love it! I just can't stop watching it! So to take advantage of my new found obsession I decided to write a fanfic. Don't know if anyone will like it since its an AU and all, but I just have to get it out of my system. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Adventure Time, and I am quite content with that fact because it wouldn't be near as awesome if I did.

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Fighting has never been my forte. Nor has anything pertaining to action or adventure for that matter. Not that I mind or anything... in fact I prefer having a rather mundane life, but sometimes... sometimes I get a little bored.

Throwing my backpack onto my shoulders I bolt down the stairs in a hot mess. Luckily Cake is there to catch me as I slide on the tile of the kitchen floor. "Woah, there Fionna!" she exclaims as she hitches me up by my armpits.

Breathing roughly through my sudden onset of asthma I look up at my older, adopted sister gratefully. Even though we grew up together Cake's beauty always found a way to make me feel inferior. Cake's always been tall, tan, blonde and drop dead gorgeous. Not to mention her blue eyes seemed to be smiling at all times. Albeit her and I have some similar qualities, such as the blonde hair and blue eyes, that's about where the resemblance ends.

My golden hair always ends up a mess of curls, and rather than being tall and leggy I ended up short and curvy. More often than not we're mistaken as actual sisters, but the people that actually know us realize that where Cake is confident, I'm shy. I wish I was like her... I wish... I wish that I was an _Adventurer_ or something, like what you see in comic books or cartoon shows. Though, I'm not naive enough to think that it's possible or that my weak body is capable of that kind of thing.

Cake waves a hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. "Come on, Fionna, you got to get going. My car is in the shop so you have to take the subway to school today." I hit the bottom of my palm to my forehead. How could I forget so easily? Now I remember why I was in such a rush...

"Sorry, Cake!" I apologize quickly before I pull my shoes on. "I kind of slept in again this morning."

"Again?" she asks as she hands me a granola bar. "Did you forget to take your meds last night?" Pouting at the accusation, I rip open the wrapper and take a bite.

"It's not that big a deal, okay? If I don't take them I just get to sleep a little late is all."

"You were diagnosed with insomnia!" Cake growls sternly, popping her hip out like she usually does when in her 'mom mode'. I take that as my cue to head out the door.

"See you laters, Cake!" I say as I dash into the morning air.

_~.:.::.:.~_

Despite the stench of the subway my body feels oddly at ease. Yawning widely I pull off my backpack and cushion the back of my head with it. Slowly the world around me blotches out with darkness and I nod off into a sound sleep.

_._

_.._

_._

Everything feels _glowy_... which I know isn't exactly the best description of how a person feels, but honestly nothing else sounded right. Every inch of my body tingled with a warm sensation that for once made me feel whole and healthy. My asthmatic lungs felt clear, and my usually skinny limbs were alive with fullness.

This is the best I've ever felt... yet something feels off...

Suddenly I'm taken out of my stupor by an all too familiar noise; laughter. Being the one noise I grew up hearing the most my ears were hypersensitive to the sound. "Oh my god!" a voice sneered thick with suppressed laughter. "What the heck is that thing? And - HA! It's sleeping!"

"Sh-shut up!" another posh voice wavered. "I'm sure it's strong!"

Stirred by the sudden shouts, and very irritating laughter, I open my eyes and sit up. At first glance I see pink... lots of pink. Rubbing my eyes and looking again I notice a boy, maybe a year or two older than me, standing clad in the strangest outfit I've ever seen. His entire body is covered in pink, including his perfectly shaped hair. He almost looks like a prince... a prince in pink.

Noticing the smile on my face he grimaces down at me. "Are you a human?" he asks me incredulously. Not sure how to answer the very obvious question I look down at myself. For some reason I'm in a completely different outfit than I was this morning on the subway, and my thick hair is pulled under some kind of hat. Now that I think about it... where the heck am I?

My eyes not leaving Pink Prince's I stand so I'm level with him. "Where the heck is this? What's going on?" I demand, my voice sounding more confident than I thought it could. All he does in response however is cock his pink head to the side... Why is he looking at me so weirdly? He's the one that's dressed all funny.

"You can _talk_?" he asks, the same tone of disbelief heavy in his voice.

"Of course I can talk!" I respond through gritted teeth, unable to keep the irritation from my voice. "I can also eat, breathe and kick your butt if I wanted to." Shocked by the words coming out of my mouth I close it before any other strange things come out.

"None of this matters now!" he says as if he suddenly remembered something. "I've never done this before, but I guess I have to explain what's going on, though we don't have much time." Before I even have the chance to ask him what he means he continues on quickly. "In my world we summon strong beings from other dimensions to fight for us. We don't choose who we summon, it's fate. And I summoned you so you have to fight for me, or die trying."

"I'm not some slave!" my mouth shouts of it's own volition. I cover my mouth quickly then whisper in a calmer voice. "That's quite the interesting story you got there, but I hate to break it to you. I'm no warrior."

Still somehow keeping his calm demeanor he looks me deep in the eyes, which oddly makes my heart flutter. "If I die, so do you. That's the way it works here. If you don't fight my enemy's Summon then both of us will likely die." Is this guy totally crazy, or am I dreaming? Wait! That's it! I'm dreaming. If I'm dreaming then whatever Pink Prince's enemy has should be a piece of cake to defeat. It might even be fun.

Suddenly emboldened by my new revelation I grip Pink Prince's hands and smile brightly at him. "I'll protect you from-" I'm cut off by a sudden deafening roar, and it's in that moment that I turn around for the first time since I started dreaming.

Staring devastatingly back at me is the largest, most scariest dragon I've ever seen. I swallow back the sudden lump in my throat. "Is that... Is that what I have to fight?" Pink Prince nods sheepishly at me, and I pray that I wake up some time soon.

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I hope that you liked this little look into the story. Not sure if I'll continue or not yet. This being my first Adventure Time story and all. Well I guess I'll see how it works out.

Still debating over what couples I should do for this story if I do in fact continue it. Personally I'm leaning towards Fionna and Marshall Lee, but I'm open to suggestions.

See you next time hopefully!


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the positive feedback on the first installment of the story. All of your praise meant so much to me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much if not more than the last :)

**Special thanks for reviewing go out to:**

_~Adventure time girl 123_

_~Ali-san66_

_~violettruth_

_~Khaos The Elder_

_~Greader_

_~Ame No Yoru_

**Couples results so far:**

_~FionnaxMarshall = 6_

_~FionnaxGumball = 1_

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

More than anything all I've ever truly wanted was to be needed. For someone to think: '_hey, if it weren't for Fionna I wouldn't be where I am today._' Sure Cake loves me, but it's different... she doesn't _need_ me, she doesn't rely on me... I would give anything just to be important to someone...

"Help me!" Pink Prince shouts as a fireball flies past his head.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?!" I yell back, jumping out of the way of another flame. Unable to find my balance again I fall to the ground in a messy heap. Pink Prince crawls his way over to me, narrowly avoiding the torrential downpour of fireballs.

"You're my Summon, human girl, if I die so-"

"Do I," I finish for him. "I know, and don't call me 'human girl' my name is Fionna."

"Okay, Fionna. My name is Gumball, Prince Gumball. Now that the pleasantries are over can you please protect me?"

Glaring at him I let out an exasperated sigh. "I've told you several times now. I'm not a warrior. I'm just a girl."

"Watch out!" Gumball shouts as a giant flame sears above us. Quickly I scramble to my feet and tug Gumball out of the way. Right where we had been sitting the land becomes charred and shattered.

"This is seriously screwy!" I shout gesturing towards the newly made hole in the earth. "Why are we fighting this thing anyway?"

"To put it simply I was captured but found a way to escape, and this guy is trying to bring me back."

"What guy?" I ask, suddenly remembering the voice I had heard when I first started dreaming.

"Up there," Gumball says pointing to the neck of the dragon. Perched at the base of it's neck is a man clad in tatters with a crazed look on his face. So this is the guy that laughed at me when I was first "summoned."

I'm tempted to give the guy a piece of my mind, but seeing as he's on top of a raging dragon I'd rather not. "Don't you have any weapons or anything?" I ask, turning to Gumball. "Not only are we weak but we have nothing to defend ourselves with."

Gumball pouts at me in response. "I figured you'd have something. This is my first time summoning so I don't really know much besides the basics. Not to mention I was kind of in an emergency situation."

"So, I'll take that as a n-" I'm abruptly cut off by a bone-chilling screech. Gumball and I crane our necks to look at the dragon, which is suddenly rising high into the sky. Dipping its dark scaled head down the Summon spits fire in a never ending stream, lighting the ground aflame.

"That is so... not awesome." Staring at the sudden inferno our mouths drop open. What can we possibly do to counter that dragon? First of all we need to get away from the fire, which is getting closer by the millisecond. "Run!" I shout, grabbing Gumball's hand as I book it out of there.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" I demand as we continue running. "I mean you can summon a person but not a shield or sword?"

"Hmmm," Gumball closes his eyes for a moment. "I've heard before that the closer you are to your Summon the stronger they become. Sometimes gaining new powers and weapons."

"I doubt we can form a deep friendship in a matter of seconds, Gumball!" I shout, frustrated at his lack of input. I've saved him twice now and he's done absolutely nothing to help. "Don't you have any powers at all?"

"I do, but I used all of my energy to summon you."

"Great hindsight you have there," I scoff, feeling bad a second later.

"Look, I had to do something big... it was a hit or miss anyway... I can't get recaptured. If I do my kingdom will fall and I'll have failed all of the people relying on me." My heart constricted tightly at his words. People needed him and relied on him. Here I was caring only for myself and this Prince has been solely worrying about the well-being of his people. If he died people would notice... people's lives would be changed without him...

Suddenly I feel a tug at my hand and find Gumball sprawled awkwardly on the ground, his feet caught on a large piece of rubble. "Crap," he sucks in as he grabs at his ankle. "I think I twisted it." Mortified I glance down to find his pink ankle already swelling. What the heck are we going to do now?

Quickly I run behind Gumball and pick him up by his armpits. He lets out a pained shout as his limp foot drags across the ground. "Stop! Stop!" he screams, gripping his ankle again.

"What're we going to do?" I asked panicking. We had only gained a small distance from the dragon and it was closing it fast. "That guy and his Summon will be here soon."

Gumball stared at me with wide, terrified eyes. I wanted to comfort him, to reach out and make him feel better, but there was absolutely nothing I could say or do that would save him. For some reason tears began to spill out of my eyes. This is the first time I've cried since Cake's parents found me as a baby... and it's all for a complete stranger.

Gripping my hand he looks up at me, his expression completely different. Rather than looking scared his eyes looked determined and confident. "Fionna," he said, crunching my hand tightly in his grasp. "He won't kill me... he needs me for information. When he comes here to capture me you can make an escape then. I'll find a way to cut off the summoning... You may feel some pain if they hurt me, but you'll be okay."

Tears dripped down my cheeks, and I gripped his hand back. "Prince Gumball, I'm not going to do that."

"Why?" he asks, utterly shocked.

"Because," I smile down at him. "You have people that need you. I don't. Even if I'm just a meat-shield I'll protect you as long as I can." Looks like my moment has come to do just that. The wall of flame is only several feet from us now.

Slowly I step in front of Gumball and spread my arms out, to be as big as I can be. "I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier," I say over my shoulder. "You could've had time to run, and your kingdom would be safe.

"You don't have to do this," Gumball croaked, obvious suppressed tears in his voice.

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"You summoned me, remember?" I remind him solemnly. "Plus, this is my dream... Everything feels so real that I almost forgot, but even if I'm dreaming this is the first time I've been able to do something for someone other than myself."

Gumball then said something I couldn't hear over the sound of the flames and the flapping wings of the dragon. Swallowing back the lump in my throat I lifted my arms to protect myself from the flames. Everything suddenly felt so hot...

Just as the flame begins to envelop my vision a bright light flashed in front of me. For a moment I think I'm waking up when instead I feel something in my hand... It's a pommel... A sword! How did I get a sword?

Pushing the questions out of my head I lift the pink sword over my head to block the fire. Luckily the flames roll off and dissipate. It's almost as if I'm cutting the fire itself. Emboldened by this I circle the sword over my head and the embers completely disappear.

Roaring angrily, the dragon descends from its flight and lands directly in front of me. "What do you think you're doing?" the man on the dragon shouts down at me. "There's no point in resisting. You have two options: give me the prince, or I'll take him."

"I think you forgot a third option!"

"What?"

"I kick your butt!" I shout as I run up to the dragon. Before they have the time to react I bring my sword down on the dragon's arm and cut off not only it's talons but it's entire claw. The dragon lets out a blood curdling screech before it bats at me with it's other claw. I duck out of the way, and laugh. Why does this feel like so much fun?

"Fine! I guess I'm taking the prince by force then!"

Breathing more fire at me than before the dragon starts clawing it's way towards me. I fight off the fire like I did before except this time it's chucking hunks of earth at me with it's tail. I easily avoid the boulders, but a surprised yelp lets out somewhere behind me. Apparently the dragon hadn't been aiming for me at all. It was aiming for Gumball.

Remembering what Gumball had said about him getting hurt I dart over to intercept the boulders. I deflect one of them with the sword but the others berate my body. One hits leg and another catches me in the chest. I want to cry out but the pain is blinding.

"Fionna?" Gumball asks quietly. "Are you okay?"

Gritting my teeth I force my bloodied and battered leg to stand it's ground. "Yeah, but I don't know if I can beat this guy."

"That's because you're going for the Summon. You need to go for the Summoner. Summons feel our pain, not the other way around. If you weaken the Summoner enough it'll force the Summon to disappear."

"That would've been a nice piece of advice to share before I hacked off it's hand," I grumble as i think of a plan of attack. "Okay, Gumball I need to know right now, is there anything you can do in this state? Any magic at all?"

"Well it's not magic, but I have this experimental bubble gum I made," he says, sounding quite doubtful."It can create a copy of a person... in theory anyway"

"How long does it take to prepare this bubble gum?" I ask, deflecting fireballs with my sword.

"I just need to chew it and blow a bubble. But I'm not understanding where this is going, Fionna."

"Gumball, I need you to make a copy of me to fool them so I can sneak around and cut down the Summoner." He opens his mouth to say something, but decides better of it. "Just trust me, okay Gumball?"

"I don't want you to get hurt though..." he whispers, though I can barely hear him. "Okay, I'll start chewing then."

Holding out for a few minutes I start to get overwhelmed. "How're you doing there, Gumball?" I demand through gritted teeth, getting hit with another boulder.

"I'm done, are you ready?" he asks shakily.

I nod back at him and lower my sword. Baiting out the dragon I run directly into it's stream of fire. My entire body sears and it feels like my skin is being singed away. Behind me I hear a pop, and assume that the bubble gum worked. Dashing forward quickly I hide behind the dragon's good arm.

The Summon goes back into it's pattern of picking up and throwing the boulders, except this time it's hitting the bubble gum copy. While it's distracted I work my way up it's arm. The black scales rub away some of the skin on my hands, but I grin and bear it until I'm on it's backside

Relief washes over me the second my feet are flat on it's back. The undulating however almost knocks me over so I duck down and walk slowly and carefully towards it's neck, where the Summoner sits saddled in. Lifting my sword I sneak up behind the Summoner. "Eat my sword!" I shout as I bring down the blade and slice him from shoulder to hip.

Both Summon and Summoner yowl in pain and I'm bucked right off of the dragon's back. Landing flat against torn up terrain the wind is taken right from my lungs. Black dots rim my vision and I can barely see anything for several moments. When my eyes regain focus again the giant dragon is gone. Had it not been for the torn up earth it was like it hadn't existed at all...

Suddenly a thunder of feet and voices assaults my ears. "Prince Gumball! Prince Gumball!" the various voices shouted out. I want to sit up to see if the people are friends or foes, but I can't even move an inch. Trying to sit up anyway I attempt to asses the damage. Looking down I notice something really peculiar.

My legs have become completely see-through and it's slowly moving up my body. What the heck is going on? Did someone kill Gumball? Why am I disappearing? My chest heaves as I hyperventilate... I guess my asthma is coming back...

Leaning my head back I let whatever is going to happen happen. I'm just too exhausted to deal with this anymore. Maybe now I'll finally wake up...

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh wow, I spent the morning writing this and I'm so freaking tired. I really liked how this chapter turned out. At first I hadn't planned what would happen during the fight and the bubble gum copy thing was an on the spot decision. Albeit this chapter seemed like a FionnaxGumball ship I felt that I left their relationship ambiguous enough. Next chapter I have some FionnaxMarshall planned, which I'm really excited to do.

I hope that you guys liked this chapter as much as I did ^_^;;

Don't forget to tell me what couples you think should be included. Both genderswaps will be included so anyone with anyone is fine. As I said last time I'm new to Adventure Time so I really don't know many of the decent couples.

See you next time!


End file.
